Apollo Justice: Murder in New York
by Sir Weston
Summary: What was supposed to be a relaxing business trip soon turns deadly as Apollo and Kristoph stumble upon a murder in the subways of NYC. Convinced the accused woman didn't do it, Kristoph takes on her case and Apollo is there to assist him. But New York is nothing like LA. They'll have to deal with gangs, drugs, and a prosecutor who is determined to be the first to defeat Kristoph.
1. Chapter 1 - The Station

**Apollo Justice: Murder in New York**

**I got this idea after I noticed that there were no real stories about Apollo's time with Kristoph that weren't one-shot angsty or smut fics. So I thought about a case they could do together and this happened.**

**This story is supposed to be connected to my **_**Turnabout Prison **_**story, but you don't have to read that to know this and vice versa. They can be read completely separately, but that's just what I had in mind when writing this. Think of this as a sort of prequel. Also this story is referenced in chapter 11 of **_**Turnabout Prison.**_** Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – The Station**

Apollo was both nervous and excited at the same time. He was excited because he had been asked to go on a business trip with his beloved mentor Kristoph Gavin to New York City. But he was also nervous because he had been asked to go on a business trip with his beloved mentor to New York City and he was scared he was going to embarrass him.

Putting the last of his stuff in his suitcase, Apollo was about to relax when his phone started ringing. With a sigh and already knowing who was calling, Apollo grabbed his cell and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Clay," Apollo greeted tiredly.

"Dude!" Clay shouted enthusiastically, nearly blowing out Apollo's eardrums, "I can't believe you're going to New York! I want to go to New York! And by train, no less? You're so lucky!"

Apollo chuckled. "Yeah well, it's going to be a long journey," he said, "And frankly I still can't believe I'm going myself. Mr. Gavin just came over to my desk a few days ago and asked if I wanted to go with him. It was so sudden!"

"Your boss really likes you, huh?" Clay mused, "He's always doing special stuff for you, you know?"

Trying not to blush, Apollo made a low note of agreement. It wasn't a stretch to say that he had a bit of a crush on Kristoph. Mr. Gavin seemed to favor Apollo out of all his other employees, despite the fact that Apollo had worked for him the shortest amount of time. He did his best to hide it, though, even from Clay, as he didn't think it was appropriate to have a thing for his boss. Besides, he knew Kristoph would never reciprocate his feelings anyway.

"You'd better take lots of pictures for me, Apollo!" Clay was speaking again, "Both on the train and in New York! I've never been on a train or to the Big Apple and I want to know what it's like!"

"Neither have I," Apollo admitted, "I'm feeling really jittery. I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Well, you'd better!" Clay warned, "You don't want to be late meeting your boss at the train station tomorrow! Hey, want me to come pick you up to take you there?"

"Actually, that would be super helpful," Apollo said, "Then I wouldn't have to take a cab. Or worse. A bus." He shuddered slightly, remembering the last time he was forced to take a bus somewhere. Never again.

"Super. What time do you have to be there? And how long are you going to be gone?" his friend wondered.

"Hold on, let me check." Apollo set the phone down and reached over to his nightstand to grab the train ticket Mr. Gavin had given him. "We depart at 11 am and travel for three days," he explained, "Mr. Gavin booked a hotel near Times Square for three days, then the train back will be three more days. So, we'll be gone for about nine days."

"How will I ever survive without you?" Clay asked in mock distress. Apollo scoffed.

"How indeed?" he joked, "You'll get my mail for me while I'm gone, right?"

"Yuppers!"

"Thanks, Clay. See you tomorrow." With that Apollo hung up. He wanted to get to bed early tonight and he knew if he let him Clay could be a real chatter box.

But as he laid down to sleep, he couldn't help but replay the day's events when Kristoph had asked him to come with him on his business trip in his mind. It had only happened the day before yesterday and while everyone at the firm knew about it, no one was expecting the boss to ask Apollo to accompany him like that out of the blue. Especially on such short notice. When he had accepted, Apollo couldn't help but notice the look of pure rage and jealousy on his co-worker Lus Tafter's face.

Somehow Apollo managed to get a few hours of sleep. He didn't feel super rested, but fortunately he didn't feel really tired either. He didn't want to appear exhausted in front of Kristoph.

After getting up and getting ready, he heard Clay knocking on his apartment door. Grabbing his suitcase and doing one last quick sweep to make sure he had everything, Apollo answered it. Clay was standing in the doorway with a wide grin.

"Hey 'Pollo!" he greeted, "Ready to go?"

"I think so," Apollo replied, "I looked around and I don't think I forgot anything. It'll be really embarrassing if I did."

"Yeah it would," Clay agreed with a nod, "All right, come on. Let's get you to the train station before you're late."

He bustled Apollo out the door and put his suitcase in the trunk of his car. Apollo himself had a bag with him with stuff he could use to entertain himself on the train. He had never taken a train like this before, so he really didn't know what to expect.

They made it to the train station in record time, though despite getting there early, Kristoph was still there before them. He was talking to someone Apollo didn't know, felt like he vaguely recognized from somewhere.

"Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?" Kristoph asked his friend, "I could leave you a bit of extra money." His companion chuckled.

"Kris, I'll be fine," he said, "I can survive nine days without you. Plus you made sure my fridge was packed with instant meals, remember?" Kristoph sighed.

"I know, I know. I just worry about you, Phoenix," he admitted, "We've never gone this long without each other before. Maybe it would've been better if I had booked a plane instead." He cast eyes down at the ground then at his friend. "Do you think I'm worrying too much?"

"Maybe a little," Phoenix replied. He grinned and before Kristoph could stop him, he pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you. Promise you'll call every night?"

"Of course," Kristoph murmured warmly, "I love you."

"I love you too, bud," Phoenix told him. After a moment more, he released him.

Kristoph turned and finally noticed Apollo and Clay. With a small smile, he picked up his suitcase and walked over to them with Phoenix following him.

"There you are, Apollo," he said, "I've been waiting for you. I'm glad you made it in time."

Apollo nodded. "I had Clay come get me so I could be sure I wouldn't be late," he explained.

"Excellent!" Kristoph exclaimed, "So, this must be Mr. Clay Terran. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Clay replied. He then leaned over to Apollo and whispered, "Dude, your boss is hot," before promptly getting an elbow in the ribs.

"Allow me to introduce my friend," Kristoph continued, "This is Phoenix Wright."

Apollo felt himself freeze up. _That_ was Phoenix Wright?! But he looked so… unimpressive. With his beanie and stubble and grey hoodie, he didn't look anything like the proud, amazing lawyer he had idolized. Had he really fallen so far?

"Um, hi," Apollo greeted meekly.

"Sup?" Phoenix said.

They didn't get to speak further, because at that moment the conductor was calling everyone on board and Apollo and Kristoph would have to find their cabin. Apollo and Clay hugged each other good-bye, as did Kristoph and Phoenix. And maybe Apollo was crazy, but he could've sworn he saw Phoenix give Mr. Gavin a kiss on the cheek before they parted. Maybe he was just seeing things.

Apollo and Kristoph picked up their luggage, showed their tickets, and were led to one of the sleeper cars. Seeing as it was a three day trip, Kristoph had shelled out so they could relax instead of having to sleep in uncomfortable positions.

They set their luggage in their cabin, then they found a window so they could wave at their friends and watch as the train started to pull away from the station and make its long journey to New York.

**This is kind of a short chapter, but I'm going to end it here. The next chapter is going to be Apollo and Kristoph on the train which will last one or two chapters. I want the relationships in this to be more implied so you can interpret them however you like. Anyway, I hope you this so far and please remember to leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Three Days on Board

**This chapter is set on a train and has more of Apollo and Kristoph interacting. Hijinx ensue. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, forgive my limited knowledge of trains. I've only been on one twice, so I'm basically going off what I've seen in shows and games. The one I'm thinking of specifically is like an episode of the show **_**The Big Bang Theory.**_

**Chapter 2 – Three Days on Board**

When Clay and Phoenix were out of sight, Apollo and Kristoph found a place to sit at one of the booth-style tables. As they sat, Kristoph gave his apprentice a small smile.

"So, Apollo, this is your first time going to New York, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Gavin," Apollo replied, "In fact, this is my first time on a train." Kristoph sighed slightly and shook his head.

"Apollo, I told you. When we're not working call me Kristoph," he said.

"Sorry, Mr. Gavin," Apollo said. That earned him another sigh.

Kristoph looked out the window for a few moments, watching the scenery go by before turning back to Apollo. "It's going to be a long journey," he noted, "I hope you brought something to entertain yourself."

"Bored already, sir?" Apollo teased with a grin, "Don't worry, I brought an entire bag of stuff to do. Books to read, games to play." Kristoph nodded.

"Very good," he said, "I had to bring a bunch of case files and notes to look over before the meeting which is going to be excruciatingly boring. I also have to review the other attorney's works which will also be quite dull. I probably should've gotten it done before this, but I must admit that I procrastinated quite a bit."

For some reason Apollo found the thought of his boss procrastinating on anything because he found it boring to be rather amusing and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He gave a sheepish grin to Kristoph.

"I also brought a deck of cards if there's a game you want to play," he suggested. Kristoph smiled back at him.

"Anything but poker," he replied.

For the first two hours of the ride Kristoph quietly looked over the files while Apollo played a game on his 3DS. No words were spoken between them during that time until Kristoph closed the folder with a huff.

"I'm bored," he announced. Apollo looked up at him with surprise.

Before he could say anything though, Kristoph's phone started ringing. Kristoph fished it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID, and sighed lightly.

"Hello, Phoenix," he greeted.

"_Kristoph! When are you coming home? I miss you!" _Phoenix whined on the other end.

"Already? It's only been about two hours," Kristoph pointed out, glancing quickly at his watch.

"_Yes. And I miss you," _Phoenix replied, _"I don't know what to do with myself. Today is my day off and Trucy is having a sleepover with one of her friends so I'm all alone."_

Kristoph frowned slightly. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "If I had known I would've changed the reservations. Will you be all right on your own?"

"_Yeah, I guess," _Phoenix sighed, _"I'm not trying to guilt trip you or anything. I know how important this thing is and we've known about it for a while. I guess I just have abandonment issues or something."_

Tapping his finger on the table, Kristoph's frown deepened. "Do you have any other friends you can call and hang out with?" he asked. He heard Phoenix grumble something.

"_I guess I could call Larry,"_ he answered eventually, _"He'll probably just want to get drunk and talk about girls the whole time. I guess he's better than nothing, though."_

"If you do, promise me you won't over do it," Kristoph told him. He could practically hear Phoenix roll his eyes at him.

"_Yes, mom! I promise I'll be responsible, mom! I won't drink all of your expensive wine, mom!" _Phoenix mocked. Kristoph chuckled slightly.

"I would prefer it if you and your friend didn't drink any of my expensive wine," he pointed out, "And are you in my house?"

"…_Maybe."_

"Oh Phoenix," Kristoph sighed.

"_What? Someone has to look after your place and your pooch for you,"_ Phoenix argued.

"Indeed. He's called my brother."

"_Yeah, well I'm your lov- I mean your friend, so I have rights over him," _Phoenix scoffed, _"Plus I don't like your brother."_

"So get out of my house and you won't have to see him," Kristoph rightfully pointed out.

"_Nah. It's cozy here." _Kristoph couldn't help but sigh and shake his head. _"Anyway, I'll let you go now. Remember to send me pics of the train. And New York."_

"Will do," Kristoph promised, "And when I get back I'll make it up to you for leaving you alone for so long."

"_I'll hold you to that," _Phoenix said with just a bit of snark, _"Bye. I love you."_

"I love you, too," Kristoph replied before hanging up. When he looked up he was slightly startled to see Apollo staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Do you tell all of your friends you love them?" Apollo wondered.

A light blush came to Kristoph's cheeks but he refused to stutter. "Well yes," he replied confidently, "Don't you?"

It had never occurred to Apollo. He thought friends saying "I love you" to each other was more of a girl thing. It seemed like guys only said it to each other when they were drunk. He blushed slightly.

"The last time Clay told me he loves he was plastered," Apollo confessed. He decided to change the subject before he could embarrass himself anymore. "So, did you get any of your work done?" he questioned.

Kristoph went silent. "Um, yes," he said quietly.

"How much?" Apollo asked.

"Um, two paragraphs."

Apollo had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. "In two hours you only read two paragraphs!?" he exclaimed.

"I kept losing my place, all right?" Kristoph muttered, "You want to try reading over all of this?"

"No thank you," Apollo chuckled. He checked what time it was and suddenly realized how hungry he was. He looked up at his boss. "Um, are you getting hungry?"

Kristoph glanced up from where he was opening the folder again. "Huh, now that you mention it, yes, I am rather hungry." He closed the folder and stood up. "Shall we go find the dining car? I'll pay for you."

Apollo mumbled his thanks and got up to follow his mentor. They made their way back to where the dining car was about three cars back from where they were. Because of the rocking of the train, Apollo and Kristoph were a little wobbly as they walked. Kristoph had to catch Apollo from falling over on a busty woman.

They reached the dining car and Apollo was immediately overwhelmed with how fancy it was. Everything was ornately designed and decorated. All of the tables were round to crate an intimate feeling and candlelit. As Apollo stared in awe of it all, Kristoph gave him a small smile.

"Shall we take a seat?" he asked.

The two took a seat at a small round table for two. A nicely dressed waiter came and took their order before retreating again. There were quite a few other people eating as well.

"Apollo," Kristoph suddenly spoke, startling the younger, "While we're here, we might as well keep our skills sharp. Look around and tell me what you can observe of the other guests."

Apollo nodded, suddenly nervous. This was something Kristoph often did with him whenever he brought him along to a crime scene or pretty much anywhere. Before telling Apollo his own thoughts and conclusions he would ask Apollo to observe and try to figure things out for himself first. While he appreciated what his boss was doing, it was very helpful for training when he eventually took on a case himself, it always made him anxious. He was always sure he was going to screw up and give the wrong answer.

Trying not to dwell on that, he careful watched the other guests while trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at them. There was a young woman with long brown hair and a young boy eating together. Though the woman couldn't have been older than her late twenties, mid-thirties, she seemed to have a few creases on her face around her eyes. There was a portly man dressed in very fancy clothes that wouldn't have been out of place in the Victorian era. He was sporting a monocle and was demanding loudly for the waiter. In the corner was a teenage couple dressed in gothic punk-rock clothing and lots of piercings. They looked rather annoyed with the fancy décor. And last but not least was an old fashioned older couple dressed in conservative clothes. They had their noses in the air as they sipped their tea as if they were above everyone and everything.

"Well, let's see that woman over there with the boy," Apollo started, "Judging by their ages I'm guessing they're mother and son. The woman seems to have a stressful life if the crow's feet under her eyes are anything to go by."

"Mmm… very good," Kristoph praised with a nod, "Go on."

"That man over there with the monocle has dressed himself up to make himself seem important, but I get the feeling that he just does that for show," Apollo continued, "The couple in the corner are clearly out of their comfort zone. They must not take the train very often or they wouldn't be here. And that conservative couple I can't really get a good read on them. They're probably very judgmental."

"Excellent, Apollo!" Kristoph approved with a clap, "I made similar observations myself. Now let's do a little bit of speculating. The punk couple in the corner. You said they don't come on the train very often. If that's the case, why do you think they're here today?"

Apollo thought for a moment and glanced over at them. "Well, they might be on their way home," he guessed, "It's spring break time so they could be coming back from college. Or on their way to vacation."

"Good job, Apollo," Kristoph said, "I admit I had forgotten that schools had just let out for spring break. When you don't go to school anymore yourself or have anyone that goes you tend to forget things like that."

Apollo tried not to blush at Kristoph's praise. He didn't want to get an overinflated ego, but it was nice to hear Mr. Gavin compliment him every once in a while.

Right after that their meal arrived and they mostly ate in silence. Although it had looked tempting , Apollo had avoided getting the premium burger as he didn't want to listen to Kristoph go off on yet another rant about not believing in finger foods and that no food should be eaten without some sort of utensil. So instead he followed his boss's lead and got a steak.

After they were finished eating they went back to where they had left their stuff. Kristoph attempted to work for a few more hours before he got bored again and asked Apollo to play a card game with him. They played Old Maid, then Go Fish, then invented a new game with complicated and convoluted rules that only lawyers would understand.

They went to their cabin around nine to turn in for the night. The sleeper cars had bunk beds, so Apollo offered to take the top bunk so Kristoph wouldn't have to struggle to climb up there. They got ready for bed and went to sleep early.

It was around one o' clock in the morning when they were awoken by a piercing shriek.

**Sorry not a whole lot happened this chapter. Hopefully that cliffhanger will be enough to satisfy you. The rest of the train journey will happen next chapter. In the meantime please leave a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Who Dunnit?

**What was that horrible scream? Don't they know people are trying to sleep around here? Well, so much for a relaxing train ride, am I right? But don't worry, Apollo and Kristoph are on the case! Probably! If I decide to make them that is. (I have. It would be a boring chapter if I had them go back to sleep and let train security staff deal with it.)**

**Chapter 3 – Who Dunnit?**

Apollo nearly fell out of his bed at the sound of the petrified scream. He just barely caught himself in time and sat up, instantly alert. He could hear Kristoph moving below him.

"Apollo? Are you awake?" his boss asked him.

"Y-Yeah," the boy responded a little nervously.

"Did you hear that sound just now? It sounded like someone screaming," Kristoph said. Apollo shivered slightly.

"I did. It's what woke me up." With great care, he made his way down the ladder and to the floor. "Do you think we should see who screamed? They might need our help."

"I was coming to that exact conclusion," Kristoph agreed. They both put their shoes on and Kristoph threw a heavier shirt on over his night one before they left their room.

Outside in the hallway, the lights had turned off for some reason. It was strange because they were supposed to be left on in case someone needed to leave their room during the night to use the restroom or for some other reason. It made it harder for Apollo to tell if something was out of place here or not.

Apollo tried to think of the moment he heard the scream. Where did it sound like it came from? The hallway or one of the rooms? His memory was a bit foggy since he was asleep at the time but he was pretty sure the scream had come from the room right next to theirs. With a nod from Kristoph, he went over and knocked on the door.

"Um, hello?" Apollo called, "We heard a scream coming from this room. Is everything all right?"

There was the sound of shuffling coming from inside the room. Then the older woman from the dining room stepped out. She looked quite upset and slightly afraid. When she spotted Apollo, she frowned further.

"You!" she screeched, startling the young attorney, "You've come back, have you? Trying to steal something from me again! Well, I won't let you, you cretin!"

"What!? What are you talking about?" Apollo wondered, "I was just checking to make sure you were ok! We heard a scream…"

"A likely story!" the woman scoffed, "The criminal always returns to scene of the crime!"

"Excuse me, madame," came Kristoph's smooth, calm voice, "Perhaps I can clear things up here." With relief, Apollo quickly ran to his mentor's side. Kristoph put an arm around his shoulders. "I can vouch for him. We were both asleep next door when your scream woke us up. We simply wanted to make sure you were unharmed."

The woman cast a suspicious look at him, still uncertain. A moment later, her elderly husband came out of the room. "My dear, surely you can see their intentions are pure?" he assured her.

"I don't know, Mr. Rockefeller," the woman hissed, "Look at them! They may have dressed nice earlier this evening but look at the way the taller one is holding the shorter one! It's obvious that they're, you know, one of _those _types!"

While Apollo had no idea what she was talking about, Kristoph obviously did, as he let out a deep sigh. "Madame, I assure you, nothing like that is going on. Apollo is simply my apprentice and he is traveling with me to New York for a business meeting."

_Never mind the fact that I have a massive crush on you, _Apollo thought to himself. But it was probably best to keep that to himself.

After a moment, Mrs. Rockefeller grumbled. "Fine. I'll trust you for now," she muttered.

"So, what happened?" Apollo asked them.

"We were robbed!" Mr. Rockefeller exclaimed, "We saw a thief in our room! I swear it! And my dear wife screamed for her very life when she saw the purloiner! She nearly fainted!"

Kristoph raised a hand to his chin. "Was anything stolen?" he wondered, "Anything important?"

Mrs. Rockefeller shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's actually a little hard to tell, with all the lights out," she admitted, "For some reason none of our lights are working."

"Yes, there appears to be a blackout, at least in this section of the train," Kristoph observed, "We haven't checked the rest of the train."

"Wait, how could you see that there was someone in your cabin if it's dark?" Apollo questioned. Mr. Rockefeller gulped.

"Oh!" he coughed, "Um, if I recall I remember seeing a silhouette of a strange person by the window. It was illuminated by the moon, so I could see their outline, but no features." He sighed. "I would have chased after the ne'er do well but I needed to attend to my missus first."

"All right then, we'll get to finding this thief later," Kristoph decided, "Apollo, do you have your phone on you?"

"Yes, sir," Apollo replied.

"Very good. You stay here with these two and make sure the thief doesn't come back," Kristoph instructed, "Maybe use your phone's light to help them see if anything has been stolen. I'm going to go find someone who works here and see if we can't get the lights turned back on and explain what happened."

"Yes, Mr. Gavin," Apollo said determinedly with a nod, "You can count on me!"

Kristoph gave him a small smile before leaving to find help. Apollo pulled out his phone and turned on its flashlight. "All right, I imagine you don't want to show me where you put your valuables," he said, "So why don't you take my phone and look around to see if everything is still in its proper place?"

Mrs. Rockefeller took the phone from him with some trepidation, as if she had never seen or held one before. "Yes, er, thank you dear boy," she replied, "We shall do that. Please give us a moment."

Apollo waited as the couple went back into their room. He watched as the light moved around the room as they searched. Then there was a startled gasp a moment later.

"My necklace!" Mrs. Rockefeller screeched, "My genuine pearl necklace was stolen! That thief! That bastard! I'll have him executed!"

"Whoa! Whoa! I think you're overreacting a little!" Apollo exclaimed, "Just calm down a little!"

"Don't tell me to be calm!" the woman screamed, "Do you know how much those pearls cost! A fortune! They're worth much more than you, you little wretch!"

_You don't have to be so rude. I'm only trying to help, _Apollo thought indignantly.

There was a sound of a door opening from the opposite end of the car and Apollo heard several people enter. At first he thought it was Kristoph, but he had went the other direction. Taking back his phone and shining his flashlight, he saw it was the other patrons they had dined with that evening.

"What is going on?" the portly man demanded, "What is with all the screaming? I've already been woken once tonight, I do not want it to happen throughout the whole trip!"

"Yeah, man," said one of the teens, "You interrupted our séance. It like, requires hard concentration and stuff."

"I just got Robbie to go back to sleep," the mother added, "He wakes very easily these days."

"Well I'm sorry that being robbed is such an inconvenience to you all!" Mrs. Rockefeller snarled at them, "In case you haven't noticed, the lights have gone out and a thievery has taken place!"

The others immediately started babbling excitedly until Apollo got their attention. "Everyone! Please remain calm! We're already working on getting the lights turned back on!" he informed them, "There's no need to panic!"

The portly man huffed. "And who are you?" he asked, "Who put you in charge?"

"My name is Apollo Justice and I'm a defense lawyer," he announced, sounding far more confident than he felt, "I'm just trying to help these people find their stolen item."

The mother wrung her hands nervously. "And just what was stolen?" she wondered.

"My priceless pearl necklace!" Mrs. Rockefeller exclaimed.

"Bummer," the guy teen said.

Mr. Rockefeller glared at him. "Yes, you would think it was a 'bummer,' wouldn't you?" he hissed, "You and your classless friend are probably the ones who stole it!"

"Whoa man!" the girl protested, "You can't just go around accusing people like that! Who do you think you are, old man?"

The Rockefellers made a bunch of indignant noises. Apollo quickly stepped in.

"Maybe we should establish where everyone was at the time of the theft first," he suggested, "For all we know, the thief isn't even here. They could be somewhere else on the train."

"Hmm… the little lawyer boy has a point," Mr. Rockefeller agreed, "We should do just that!"

_Boy!? _Apollo thought, annoyed. But he decided to ignore it as the portly man spoke.

"I am Boris Bassington-Bassington, and I assure you that I was asleep up until that woman screamed and woke me!" he said in a gruff voice, "I tried to go back to sleep until she screeched again! I ask you, how is a man supposed to get a wink of sleep with all of that noise?"

Mrs. Rockefeller huffed and threw her nose in the air.

"Um, I'm Rosie," the timid mom told them, "I was putting my boy Robbie to bed. He gets very fussy at night, so sometimes it takes a while to get him to go to bed. And this being his first time on a train, I couldn't get him down until well after midnight."

Apollo nodded, deep in thought. He turned to the goth teens. "And you two?"

"We prefer to go by Ash and Cinder," the boy replied, "We were performing a séance in our room, trying to talk to spirits when we heard the scream. We tried to ignore it and continue, but then there was another scream so we had to find out what was causing it."

"Yeah, we thought someone was being haunted," the girl, Cinder added.

Apollo thought for a moment. They all claimed they were in their rooms at the first scream, which was when the theft occurred. There wasn't really much of a way to prove it, though, but then again there was nothing that told him any of them were the thief.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rockefeller you said you saw a silhouette of the thief," he said to the old couple, "Do you remember what that silhouette looked like?"

"Hmm… I think so," Mr. Rockefeller muttered, "If I think really hard. It was really quite traumatic. The fellow was quite tall with an intimidating figure. I'd never seen anything like it!"

_Could you be anymore vague? _Apollo thought in annoyance. He cleared his throat. "Um, is there anything else you can describe?" he asked.

"Well, um…" Rockefeller paused, thinking, "I think the person was big? I think? It was hard to say. It all happened so quickly."

_Thanks, sir. You've been no help._ "What about you, Mrs. Rockefeller? Did you see anything?" he decided to ask the wife.

"Of course I did!" she insisted, "I saw the whole thing! The thief looming over me, ready to silence me and steal all of my valuables!"

"R-Really?" Rosie stuttered nervously.

"Indeed!" Mrs. Rockefeller declared, "And I know that it was one of those two!" She pointed at Ash and Cinder.

"Uh, what the H man?" Ash cursed, "You don't have any proof it was either of us! You're just accusing us because you're some old-fashioned ninnies who don't like that we don't fit in with your views!"

"Well! I never!" Mrs. Rockefeller huffed resentfully.

Apollo found himself agreeing with Ash, though he probably would've put it a bit nicer. He was about to say something, when all of a sudden the hall lights flickered back on, causing some of them to groan at the abrupt brightness. A moment later, Kristoph and someone from the train staff came through the door at the end of the car.

"Mr. Gavin! Did you get the lights turned back on?" Apollo asked him excitedly, rushing over to his boss.

"I did, Apollo," Kristoph replied, "I promised you I would. Have you made any progress with the thief?" Apollo looked back over at the others.

"Well, Mrs. Rockefeller discovered her pearls went missing," he explained, "She screamed when she discovered this and that's when all these people showed up." He lowered his voice and leaned up to whisper to Kristoph. "I think one of them might be the thief."

"Oh?" Kristoph cocked his head slightly. "And why do you think that?"

Apollo gestured for him to lean down and when he did, he whispered in his ear. Kristoph's eyes widened. "Really? That's quite a theory, Apollo! Are you sure?"

"Positive." Apollo paused. "You trust me, right?"

Kristoph smiled warmly. "Of course I trust you," he replied. He straightened and approached the group, he associate by his side. "Excuse me, everyone, I would like your attention, please."

Bassington-Bassington puffed up his chest and glared at Kristoph. "And who might you be?" he demanded.

"My name is Kristoph Gavin, attorney at law," he introduced, "And my associate here may have just solved the case."

The others broke out into murmurs as Apollo tried not to look nervous. He cleared his throat. "Granted, it's just a theory, and I don't have any solid proof," he explained, "But I think I know who did it. And the guilty party is here among us."

**I shouldn't end the chapter here, but I'm going to anyway! Nyeh! Anyway, Apollo's going to reveal the culprit and the fact that I suck at writing mysteries! Also, the train is going to last another chapter, obviously. Anyway, please leave a comment and maybe guess who you think did it!**


	4. Chapter 4 - So Who Dunnit?

**BIG SHOCKING REVEAL TIME as Apollo solves the case! Then more train shenanigans. Then maybe they'll get to New York. Maybe. Who knows? It's not like I'm the author or anything.**

**BTW, I have a Twitter if you want to look me up and send art my way. Or just bother me a lot. Look me up at White Thunder ThunderingWhite. Look for the picture of the horse.**

**Chapter 4 – So… Who Dunnit?**

As everyone stared at Apollo with anticipation, he started to doubt himself. What if he was completely wrong and he made a fool of himself and Mr. Gavin? He couldn't do this. He should just back down and pretend he didn't say anything-

Before he could spiral into a panic attack, a strong but gentle hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kristoph smiling gently down at him, his eyes full of warmth.

Apollo took a deep breath. Right. Kristoph believed in him, so he had to believe in himself. He was Apollo Justice and he was fine. He took another breath.

"I believe the one who stole Mrs. Rockefeller's pearl necklace…" pause for dramatic effect, "was him." He pointed to the culprit and everyone gasped.

Mr. Rockefeller looked absolutely outraged as Apollo pointed straight at him. "This is absurd!" he exclaimed, "Why would I steal my own wife's pearls?"

"Well, it wasn't just you," Apollo explained, "It was you and your wife. You both 'stole' them. But to be honest, I don't think they were ever missing to begin with."

Both Rockefellers looked like they wanted to murder Apollo right there. "You're spouting lies, you heathen!" Mrs. Rockefeller snarled, "You have no proof! No facts! You're just making things up to get attention like the little queer you are!"

Apollo flinched and was about to back down, but then he felt Kristoph press up behind him. "Please refrain from insulting my associate," he advised, "I think once you hear what he has to say you'll be less inclined to take that high and mighty tone with us."

He gave Apollo's shoulder a gentle and encouraging squeeze. Apollo leaned back into him slightly before taking a breath.

"When you told me about the silhouette of the supposed thief in your room, you hesitated and were kind of vague about what the perp looked like," Apollo explained, unconsciously rubbing his wrist with his bracelet on it, "It made me think that maybe you were hiding something."

Mr. Rockefeller was practically red in the face from rage. His wife wasn't much better. But Apollo wasn't done yet.

"In fact, when I asked how you could see a figure in the dark you seemed rather panicked," he pointed out, "Like you hadn't thought of that."

Rockefeller gulped. "Y-You have no proof!" he hissed, "This is pure conjecture! Lunacy! You can't prove anything!"

Apollo narrowed his eyes slightly at Mr. Rockefeller's pajama pocket. And he noticed something odd about it. "Well, if you're not the thief then you wouldn't mind showing us what's in your pants pocket?" he requested.

The Rockefellers paled. The mister gulped and shook. "Um, why would you p-possibly want that?" he asked, "It can't be relevant."

"Then there's no problem," Kristoph pointed out, "Besides, there does seem to be something in your pants pocket. Mind showing us what it is?"

Mr. Rockefeller moved like he was going to try to run away, but the train worker quickly grabbed and restrained him. Kristoph strode over to him and reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful pearl necklace. Everyone gasped.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Kristoph said smoothly, holding them out for all to see. Mrs. Rockefeller quickly grew furious, but as she did so, Apollo rubbed his wrist, his bracelet feeling tight all of a sudden.

"Harold! How could you!" she screeched. Mr. Rockefeller turned on her.

"What are you talking about, woman?" he scowled, "It was your idea to fake losing the pearls so we could commit insurance fraud!"

"What the hell, man? And you punks were planning on blaming this us?" Ash growled, "That's real low!"

The rest of the guests started heading back to their rooms as the train worker called for backup and started questioning the Rockefellers. Satisfied, Apollo and Kristoph headed back to their own room, the elderly couple's glare at their backs.

"Good job, Apollo," Kristoph praised once they were safely back in their room, "You have very fine intuition. I would have never guessed they stole their own pearls. I'm glad I brought you along on this trip."

Apollo blushed at his mentor's words. "Er, w-well I wouldn't have managed it if you hadn't backed me up, sir," he pointed out, "I was so nervous."

Kristoph gave him a small smile. "Either way you must be exhausted now," he pointed out, "Let's get back to bed and hope the rest of the trip isn't like this."

"We can only hope," Apollo replied, smiling back.

…

Kristoph and Apollo slept until almost noon the next day. They probably would've slept longer if both their cell phones hadn't started ringing at almost the exact same time, startling them awake. They both scrambled to answer them.

"Hey, Clay," Apollo greeted, yawning loudly as he did so.

"_Apollo! You didn't call me this morning!"_ Clay accused him. Apollo blinked sleepily.

"Was I supposed to?" he wondered.

"_Yes!" _Clay replied, _"I want to hear all about your first day on the train! Did you just wake up?" _Apollo yawned again.

"Yeah," he answered, "Mr. Gavin and I were woken in the middle of the night by screaming." He told Clay all about the previous night and the events leading up to it.

"_Man! Sounds like you had an eventful night! I just got drunk and watched old black and white movies on television!"_ Clay told him. Apollo chuckled.

"What a fun time," he commented. He could see Clay rolling his eyes in his mind.

"_Whatever," _he sighed, _"At least you're having fun."_

"I am," Apollo agreed, "Mr. Gavin has been really good company. And I can't wait to see the city. It'll be so much fun."

"_I bet it will be," _said Clay, _"Well, I won't keep you any longer. Have fun and talk to you later! Bye Apollo!"_

"Bye Clay." Apollo hung up and closed his phone. He got down from his bunk and noticed that Kristoph was still talking to whoever called him, which was probably Mr. Wright.

"Well I'll allow it for now seeing as we are friends, but I want you to know that's kind of creepy," Kristoph was saying. He paused to listen then sighed slightly. "Yeah, I know. I love you too. See you in a week." Then he hung up and looked at Apollo.

"Apparently Phoenix slept in my bed last night because he missed me," he informed his associate, "It's kind of sweet but also a little creepy."

Apollo tried to hold in a laugh. "Well, at least he cares about you," he snickered. Kristoph rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit," he suggested, "Maybe grab something to eat. I still need to read over these stupid papers."

The two made their way towards one of the forward train cars and found an empty booth to sit at. Kristoph pulled out his files while Apollo took out a game system. Not ten seconds went by before Kristoph set the files down.

"You know, we accidentally skipped breakfast," he pointed out, "Why don't I get us something to eat for lunch, eh?"

"I have a better idea," Apollo said, giving him a snide grin because he knew exactly what he was doing, "Why don't I get us something to eat and you can continue reading those files?"

Kristoph gave his apprentice a light glare as he stood up and started heading towards the dining car. Apollo carefully made his way forward, trying not to fall over on anyone. Thankfully the dining car wasn't too far away from where he and Kristoph had chosen to sit.

There was no one in the dining car today which was just fine with Apollo. He bought himself a turkey and ham sandwich and Kristoph a salad. He also ordered them a couple of ice teas to drink. Then he carefully made his way back to his boss.

When he got back, Kristoph was slumped down in his seat slightly and he had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, Apollo set the salad and one of the teas down in front of him before sitting down opposite of him.

"SIR! WAKE UP!" he shouted, startling Kristoph awake.

"I'm awake!" he exclaimed, jumping slightly. It took a few seconds for his breathing to return to normal and he glared lightly at Apollo. "Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"I felt it was," Apollo replied with a smile, "I got you a salad, by the way."

"Thank you." Kristoph silently started digging into his salad as Apollo munched on his sandwich. They ate in silence for the most part, only speaking occasionally to ask if their meal was good.

"So, how far along did you get before you fell asleep, sir?" Apollo wondered. Kristoph gave him an annoyed look.

"These documents are unbearable!" he complained, "My colleagues could not be more boring! They are the most dull people on the planet! I know we have to write everything professionally, but they could embellish at least _a little!_"

"Oh come on, sir, it can't be that bad!" Apollo insisted. Kristoph looked at him.

"Do you want to read through these for me?" he asked, "Go on and tell me they can't be that bad!" Apollo snickered slightly.

"No, thank you," he said.

Kristoph sighed and opened the files again, trying to read them. Apollo smiled and went back to playing his game system. It was quiet again for quite some time. Eventually Apollo put his game away and pulled out his book to read instead. Kristoph looked up at him.

"Want to swap reading materials?" he asked.

"No thank you, sir," Apollo replied. Kristoph frowned.

"It was worth a try," he muttered. They fell silent again until Apollo put his book down and took out his phone.

"I'm going to go take some pictures of the train to send to Clay," he informed his boss, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Don't get lost," Kristoph said off-handedly, and Apollo couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Apollo started wandering the train towards his and Kristoph's sleeper car, deciding to take a picture of that first. He made sure to get a good wide shot of everything to get as much as he could in the frame. After the room he made his way to the dining car took a few pics of that. Then he took pictures of the cars and scenes that flashed by the train. By the time he went back to Kristoph he taken close to thirty pictures.

"I'm back," Apollo announced as he sat down. Kristoph looked up from his files.

"You were gone for longer than I expected," he noted, "Did you get lost? I told you not to."

"No. I just took a lot of pics," Apollo told him. He gave his boss a smile. "How's that reading going?" Kristoph gave him a murderous look.

"This is torture, I swear," he growled, "I give up on this. I can't read anymore of this today or my eyes will fall out or something."

Apollo giggled slightly. "Is it really that important that read all of those?" he wondered, "Are they going to test you on the material and they'll know if you didn't read it?"

"No, but I have to speak and give a presentation at this thing," Kristoph sighed, "And I'm expected to know what my colleagues thought on the matter. But it's so _boring!_"

"Well, maybe next time don't put it off until the last minute," Apollo advised.

"Don't patronize me, boy," Kristoph grumbled.

Not wanting to antagonize his beloved mentor anymore, Apollo decided to switch topics.

"So, um, you booked three days in New York, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"But the conference thing is only one day."

"That's right."

"So, uh, did you have something special planned for the other two days?" Apollo questioned. Kristoph smiled pleasantly at him.

"Well, let me tell you our schedule," he said, "On the third day of the train ride, we'll get to New York City around the early afternoon. The day after that is the conference, which is in the early evening, so I figured we could check into the hotel and spend the free time exploring New York and all it has to offer. After all, this trip doesn't have to be all business."

Apollo felt his excitement jump. He had looked up all the fun places to go in New York City and he had been hoping to coax Kristoph into checking some of them out. He would never have guessed that Mr. Gavin already planned something out.

"We're going to the M&M's store, right?" Apollo asked.

"Of course we're going there!" Kristoph laughed, "Phoenix would kill me if I didn't bring him back a bunch of small candy coated chocolates that he can easily fall asleep while eating and choke on." He sighed. "I worry about him sometimes."

Apollo held back a laugh and tried not to smile too much.

**Ok, ok, I promise the next chapter will have them get to New York! I just felt like if I did it here it would either stretch the chapter or feel rushed. But for now, please leave a comment and maybe check me out on twitter!**


End file.
